deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Dastardly Bombers Royal Battle
SettleItInSSB= Description Have a blast! Who are you rooting for? Magnet Bomber Golem Bomber Brain Bomber Pretty Bomber Plasma Bomber Beginning Boomstick: Man, oh man! Explosives are awesome! Wiz: And there are characters who are specifically designed to blow stuff up, like the Five Dastardly Bombers. Boomstick: Magnet Bomber, the attractor. Wiz: Golem Bomber, the bulky one. Boomstick: Brain Bomber, the smartie. Wiz: Pretty Bomber, the beauty queen. Boomstick: Plasma Bomber, the leader. Wiz: I’m Wiz and he’s Boomstick, and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Magnet Bomber [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIIu7hYsubg Planet Technopolis - Super Bomberman R] Wiz: Of the Five Dastardly Bombers, Magnet Bomber is the one most commonly fought first. Boomstick: Under Bagura, or Buggler for Bomberman R players, Magnet Bomber along with the rest of the Dastardly Bombers took over planets like Mori Mori Star or Planet Technopolis. Wiz: Like every other Bomberman, Magnet Bomb has the ability to place bombs to destroy bombs. Boomstick: He has to be careful with them, ‘cause one wrong placement can blow him out of the park. Popup: In the Bomberman games, any bomb with any power enhancements can hurt anyone. Wiz: In addition to regular bombs, Magnet Bomber also wields Magnet Bombs. These special foes can home in on foes, making evasion trickier. Boomstick: He is also known for being fast, and though he can use Power Ups to boost his skills, he usually starts with HP 3, Bombs 3, and Fire 3. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LM0gSkW5DUE Stage 1 - Super Bomberman 2 (SB5 Remix)] Wiz: Magnet Bomber can also work with his mechs. In Super Bomberman 2, he rides on the Iron Gigue. Boomstick: And it’s the lamest of the three. Seriously, it has a derpy face in a front, and all it does is walk back and forth while punching straight. Wiz: However, the gloves are large and can also knock out Bomberman in one hit. Plus, when it walks over bombs, it defuses them. Boomstick: It gets overshadowed by the Bakkelon from Super Bomberman 3. This fox can throw leaves that can turn bombs into apples and even turn Bomberman into a frog! At least he doesn’t have to get kissed by a princess because Bomberman only becomes a frog for a short time. Wiz: Bakkelon can also turn into a flame-like being and surround itself with fire-like objects, which somehow can be destroyed by bomb blasts. Boomstick: And in Super Bomberman R, he gets a crab mech that’s worthy of his own title — Iron Gauss. Wiz: Like Iron Gigue, walking around can defuse bombs. But it’s a bit more unpredictable in it’s movement. Boomstick: It wields a club that can create electric shockwaves on the ground and even a magnetic swipe from a magnet stapler that is as large as the mech itself! Wiz: The other two may be hit anywhere, but in this one, the legs give the mech elevation. But when it’s damaged, Magnet Bomber is just a sitting duck, prone to rows of bomb blasts despite its sheer durability. Boomstick: Even when it manages to get back up, it takes a while to start moving, so a few well placed bombs can get it back down. Wiz: Magnet Bomber has a large ego and gets cocky at times as well. Boomstick: But with its strengths, Magnet Bomber can be an unpredictable bomber with its special abilities. Magnet Bomber: Don’t call me little! Golem Bomber [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0H6fgnzQyDg Stage 2 - Super Bomberman (SB5 Remix)] Wiz: Of all the Dastardly Bombers, Golem Bomber takes the role of power. Boomstick: No really, look at his size! You'll never want him to tackle you in a football game! Popup: In Super Bomberman R, Golem Bomber's large body is really gigantic armor since he appears regular-sized in multiplayer battle. Wiz: He usually starts out with HP 3 and Bombs 3. His large size impairs his speed, but his weapons have great attack capability. Even his bombs start with a long blast radius of 10. Boomstick: If that's not enough, Golem Bomber equips himself with the Power Glove, allowing him to chuck bombs long distance. He can even through bombs large enough to literally crush opponents with its sheer weight! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bokQyX8u3hw Planet Timbertree - Super Bomberman R] Wiz: Golem Bomber can further his destructive capability with some of his mechs. In Super Bomberman 2, he pilots the Breast Fire. Boomstick: That things stupid slow and predictable, but it can defuse bombs and launch fire blasts with its four cannons. Wiz: These fire blasts create a fiery line blast that extends to the edges of the arena. Brain Bomber Pretty Bomber Plasma Bomber Death Battle Conclusion Trivia |-|DarkDragon1999= Interlude Boomstick:The Five Dastardly Bombers,Created by Dr.Bagura Wiz:Who would kick the others ass in a fight? Boomstick: I'm the Boomstick and he's the Wizard,and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle!! Magnet Bomber Attacks: Magnet Bomb - These bombs will magnetically attract to Bomberman if he lines up with them. However, they lose their magnetization after only seeking him once.Magnet Fist Rockets - While in the combined mecha in Super Bomberman 3, Magnet Bomber will launch the mecha's fists, which gain wings, to block off any bombs set south of the machine. This defense mechanism can subsequently be the team's downfall, as it prevents the mecha from performing any other attacks. Golem Bomber His red bombs look over-pumped, but they have no real special trait. They have a large blast radius.On ground, he primarily attacks with the Power Glove ability. Fire Spread - While in the combined mecha in Super Bomberman 3, Golem Bomber's attack is to spread flames out in a triangle shape in front of the boss. Pretty Bomber Heart Bomb - Heart shaped bombs that hover about randomly, causing chaos. During the mecha battle in Super Bomberman 3, Pretty Bomber's Heart Bombs take on the form of two spinning hearts that shoot across the screen in opposite horizontal directions, constantly exploding. Brain Bomber Custom Remote Bomb - These are specially designed Remote Bombs that only Brain Bomber has. Unfortunately, he only had minimum bomb and fire capacity when these were in use. Heat Seeking Missiles - While in the combined mecha in Super Bomberman 3, Brain Bomber will fire two short streams of missiles, which will slowly turn in the direction of Shiro or Kuro for a while. Upgraded Powers - In Bomberman Tournament, Brain Bomber gains several new abilities: Levitation - Brain Bomber flies from side to side. Lightning Strikes - Radars appear and move about, then bolts of lightning strike and spread in four directions. Shield - Brain Bomber creates a small shield to protect him while he attacks on the ground. Rubber Bombs - Brain Bomber throws Rubber Bombs all around. Plasma Bomber Plasma Bomber's trademark bomb is green with spikes on top and a red band going around it. Despite its spiked appearance, it does not blast through multiple walls. Its explosion is green, but seems to have no real unique characteristics Power Glove - During his fight in Super Bomberman 2, Plasma Bomber throws bombs all over the arena. Plasma Beam - Only seen during the combined mecha fight at the end of Super Bomberman 3, there is a beam of pure plasma that sweeps across the floor. Conclusion Pre-Fight DEATH BATTLE!!! K.O Which member Dastardly Bomber will win? Magnet Bomber Golem Bomber Pretty Bomber Brain Bomber Plasma Bomber Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:DarkDragon1999 Category:SettleItInSSB